conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
ǂiʉðçiʂɘʂ
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants | | | | | | |- !Plosive |p | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Fricative | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Affricate | | |θ | | | | | | | | | |- !Approximant |β | |ð | | | | | | | | | |- !Trill | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Flap or tap | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Lateral fric. | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Lateral app. | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Lateral flap | | | | | | | | | | | | |} Vowels Non-pulmonic consonants ǀ ǂ Phonotactics All possible 2-vowel clusters are permitted. Vowel clusters are only permitted in the beginning of a word. If a compound word is formed using two words with vowel clusters, the second word will lose the unstressed vowel in its cluster. "ǂiʉðçiʂ," made of ǂiʉð and çeiʂ, çeiʂ loses the unstressed "e" (see below for further information on stress). Permitted consonant clusters are: ʂʈ, ʂɖ, ʐɬ, ðʈ, ʂp, ðz, çp, ðp, ɮʈ Consonants that do not make consonant clusters can occur next to each other in the case of compound words, such as "ǂiʉðçiʂ" (made of ǂiʉð and çeiʂ). Consonant clusters may occur in the middle or end of a word. Stress is usually on the second syllable of a word. If word begins with a non-pulmonic consonants, the stress is on the second syllable after the click. For purposes of stress, each vowel in a vowel cluster is considered part of a separate syllable. So çeiʂ would be considered two syllables, "çe" and "iʂ" Writing System ǂiʉðçiʂ is a Bronze age culture that has not yet developed a complete writing system. The developing proto-writing uses dots and circles for numbers (base four number system). Most writing is for accounts and trade receipts, with ideograms being used for goods and common trade items. Stylistically, ideograms are usually composes of circles and curved lines. Grammar Nouns Nouns are conjugated with suffixes to indicate gender and number. All nouns except proper names and subject pronouns are gendered, nouns may or may not have number. Gender suffix comes before number suffix. Noun suffixes: ð: gender-sand ʂ: gender-sea eʐe: number-one eβe: number-unbalanced pair ɨʂɖʉ: number-balanced pair eiʂu: many About gender: The ǂiʉðçiʂ culture lives on the border of an inland lake surrounded by desert, and their society is divided into people and things associated with the sea and people and things associated with the sand. Their concept of gender is not tied to biology but which part of society a person belongs to. By culture and tradition, most people of the sea (çeiʂ) are biologically female, and most people of the sand (ǂiʉð) are biologically male, but this is far from universal, as a person who is biologically male but part of the sea portion of society is spoken of with the sea gender. Subject pronouns are treated as nouns and are not used unless necessary to make it clear who is being spoken of. (see syntax below) Nouns can be made into verbs with the suffix eçe. Verbs Verbs all end in a consonant other than ð or ʂ. The exception to this is verbs that are made from nouns, which end in the suffix "eçe." Object pronouns are indicated with a suffix on verbs. Object pronouns always used. Particles Particles come at the end of the word and are usually a single syllable (CV). Particles are used to indication mood (imperative, indicative, interrogative, optative, potential), question (It will rain tonight, yes? It was a good day, no?), and tense (past, present, near future, far future). Syntax VSOP structures. Verbs are required, subjects are left off if implied or understood. (John takes the cows to the barn. Feeds them. Puts out the lights. Linda and John meet in the yard when they are done with their chores) Subject pronouns may or may not be used to help imply subject (John takes the cows to the barn. Linda piles the wood. Then he feeds them). Object pronouns are always used as suffixes on verbs. Object nouns come after the subject when necessary, but are left out when a pronoun suffix gives enough information. Particles come at the end of the sentence. Lexicon https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1rYb9H3vmKF6mPzgLLjLJo0yiY6z_Jwk-WXiih98bOvE/edit?usp=sharing Example text Category:Languages